Typical integrated circuit manufacturing processes utilize many steps in which a wafer is heated. Wafer heating may be performed to: activate dopants, initiate silicidation reactions, flow dielectrics, etc.
In the past, wafer heating was accomplished by placing the wafer in a furnace for a predetermined period of time or else by subjecting the wafer to a rapid thermal anneal (RTA) process. Conventional processes presents a variety of disadvantages. Furnace heating must be carefully controlled because of thermal budget considerations. RTA processing requires careful control of gas flows and cleaning of the backside of the wafer for pyrometry purposes. Those concerned with the development of integrated circuit manufacturing processes, have consistently sought improved methods of thermal processing.